You are my Sunshine
by elliot the nerd
Summary: Erwin is planning a mission to go outside of the walls to capture a titan, and while most of the scouting legion are worried about it, Eren has other things on his mind. Such as the strange feeling he's been feeling about his best friend, Armin Arlert.
1. Prologue

_**A/N;; Hello~ This is the prologue to my Eremin Story, You are my Sunshine. I'm not sure how long it will take for me to get the next chapter up or how many chapters long it will really be, but it won't be too long, I promise~**_

Some songs-like stories-are meant to be shared. That's what my friend always says to me, at least. He's pretty smart, so I believe him. Speaking of my friend, his name is Armin-Armin Arlert. He's kinda short, has blond hair, is really adorable, and he's one of the smartest guys that I know. He seems sort of weak when you first meet him, but he's actually not at all. Sure, he's a little physically lacking, but he's super brave-believe it or not. We've been close friends for a long time; we've been through a lot of tough times and he's the type of person you want around whenever you're feeling bad.

Anyways, I'm not here just to talk about how amazing he is. Well, in a way, it is, but that's not the point. This story is about me and Armin's adventure. It's the story of how I discovered just how much I love my best friend. Spoiler alert; it's a lot.


	2. Chapter 1

It started out as Mikasa and I. Her family had been killed, and so my family took hers in. We became very close; she was kind of like a sister to me, honestly. We kept mostly to ourselves-I never really had been very popular with other kids, and Mikasa only really talked to us after the whole incident with her family.

One day, some guy brought a kid in to see my dad. He was small, very scrawny, and had a pretty weird haircut. I didn't think too much of it; it was normal, really, since my dad was a doctor. I brushed it off after that.

However, I saw that kid pretty often-at least once every week. With him being around so much, Mikasa and I started to talk to him. She would sit, and I would do most of the talking, but I knew that she was paying attention to what was being said. It started out with idle conversations; I would ask what his favorite color was, or why he had that haircut. He'd give simple, one-or-two word answers. His gaze was always to the floor. He rarely ever looked up, and when he did, he certainly never met my eyes.

I began to ask more personal questions after a while-since he had been coming over a lot. We had had quite a few conversations in that time, and even if they were small, it was nice for both of us to have someone other than each other to talk to. It wasn't anything too weird-I didn't want to scare him off or anything, but it got him to give slightly longer answers. I could actually hold decent conversations from time to time.

One time, I asked him why he always got hurt. He was constantly coming in with cuts and scrapes and bruises, but I didn't know why. The boy seemed hesitant to answer, and his voice was even more quiet than it usually was, but he gave an answer nonetheless.

"The other kids beat me up."

It was simple. I don't really know what I was expecting, but the answer caught me off-guard. And it made me mad. I wasn't sure why, though. This kid is just one of my dad's patients, why should I care whether he's beat up or not?

But I realized that I felt a connection to the guy. He was like me and Mikasa; never quite fitting in and instead being out casted. I looked over at Mikasa as she sat next to me, and I could tell that it bothered her as well.

We made eye contact, and an unspoken promise went between us then. We'd protect this guy-he was nice enough, and he didn't deserve what he constantly went through.

I smiled brightly at him and held out my hand. "I'm Eren Jaeger. This is Mikasa. We'd like to be your friends."

He looked startled; his soft blue eyes were wide with surprise. After a moment, they softened and a small smile made its way onto his lips. He grabbed my hand gently and I responded by gripping his tightly and shaking it quickly and firmly, like I had been taught to do.

"My name is Armin Arlert. It'd be a pleasure to be your friend." His voice was gentle, which wasn't exactly odd, because it was like that all the time, but for some reason, hearing him say those words just made it sound even sweeter.

I let out a loud laugh and let go of his hand, "We're both glad." I said, voice booming with confidence and joy. Even though Mikasa's expression tended to remain mainly neutral, I could see the excitement in her eyes, and there was a hint of a smile on her lips which gave away that she was just as happy as I was.

* * *

**so, ah, should I continue this, after all? It took me about a year to continue it, but I suddenly have the urge to continue it. The only problem is that i'm not sure if I should. Does it sound pretty ok or should i just let this one go? **


End file.
